Un canto lejano
by El caballero de las antorchas
Summary: Después de estar mucho tiempo alejado de su amiga Ronnie Anne. Lincoln acepta que esta enamorado de ella, por lo que sus hermanas deciden ayudarlo y llevarlo a una visita sorpresa. De camino un incidente pone al peliblanco en un debate entre declarar sus sentimientos o dejar el pasado atrás. (Dedicado a Regamers)


**Hola a todos. Nuevamente estoy aquí con ustedes para traerles un nuevo one-shot que va dedicado a mi gran amigo Regamers. Como quizás alguno de ustedes sabrán, este me ha hecho un par de dedicatorias en sus fic Casa musical, siendo el ultimo el más especial pues Te mando flores de Fonseca es una canción muy importante para mí.**

**En sí, el latín pop es mi favorito y cantarlo y oírlo me gusta tanto como escribir aquí, por lo cual hoy le hago este homenaje con una canción que a mí me gusta mucho y con un fic que hace tiempo que quería hacer y con una temática que hago por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Por cierto, recomiendo poner la canción para hacerlo más entretenido.**

**Espero les guste y sin más que decir. Comencemos.**

**The Loud House es creación de Chris Savino.**

**Un canto lejano**

Todos tenemos una persona muy especial que en ocasiones el destino quiere que la tengamos lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder verla más que en ciertas ocasiones. Los motivos pueden ser variados, estudios, trabajo, situaciones familiares o simplemente sueños por cumplir y muchas oportunidades. La distancia puede ser la de medio país, varios países, un continente o un océano de distancia. Pero lo que no cambia nunca es que daríamos todo por estar con esa persona otra vez pese a que el internet, las llamadas y los mensajes ayudan a mitigar los efectos.

Esa tarde, los once hermanos Loud se encontraban viendo la televisión, en este caso una película romántica en la cual los protagonistas tenían una relación a distancia y trataban de verse en determinado momento, cosa que por una u otra razón no funcionaba al final. La hermana mayor, Lori estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas ante aquella historia pue prácticamente era su caso, dado que un novio Bobby Santiago, se había marchado hacia un par de meses junto a su madre y su hermana menor a una ciudad ubicada a tres horas de distancia y que estaba en otro estado.

El resto de sus hermanos trataban de ignorar sus llantos y mantenerse atentas a la película, pero era Lincoln quien se notaba que no quería estar ahí.

\- ¿Estás bien hermano? – pregunto Luna.

\- Si Luna. ¿Por?

\- Porque parece como si no estuvieras aquí.

\- Solo vivo la película de otra manera es todo. Además saben que no es mi género favorito.

\- El mío tampoco – dijo Lucy – Pero al menos aprecio el dolor de los protagonistas.

\- Tampoco exageren. Es solo una película, además creo que lo mejor sería que vaya a mi cuarto para no arruinarles la película.

\- Vamos Lincoln. Literalmente ya solo faltan veinte minutos para que termine – dijo Lori.

\- Si Lincoln. Además es una historia muy bonita. ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte?

\- Porque el señor aquí presente extraña a su novia – dijo Lynn a modo de burla.

Todas fijaron su atención en este emitiendo gritos de emoción debido a lo que estaba pasando su hermano de once años.

\- ¡Les dije chicas! ¡Lincoln está enamorado! – grito Lori.

\- ¡No es verdad! – dijo Lincoln enojado.

\- Vamos hermano. Se nota que realmente estas pasando por algo – dijo Lola.

\- Yo pensé que era porque estaba enfermo – dijo Lana.

\- Una lástima. Me hubiera gustado probar mi maquina contigo, ero será para la otra – dijo Lisa.

\- Chicas no me pasa nada. Y además Ronnie Anne no es mi novia.

\- Pero quieres que lo sea – dijo Luan.

\- ¡No! Bueno sí. Digo… - simplemente lanzo un grito y se marchó a su habitación.

Puede que Lincoln no lo reconociera, pero sus hermanas sí. Este al inicio no estaba afectado por la partida de su amiga, aunque sus amigos no se creyeron aquello al verlo parado en el frente de la que fue su casa, queriendo ayudarlo le presentaron indirectamente a varias chicas con resultados desafortunados, incluso lo mandaron a un club con piscina contra su voluntad, solo para terminar descubriendo que Lincoln realmente estaba bien.

Con el pasar de los meses esta actitud fue cambiando poco a poco, si bien al inicio decía que la extrañaba, aseguraba que las videollamadas eran más que suficiente y que ya la vería a su debido tiempo, esto no se mantuvo. Las llamadas eran un alivio que tenía cada vez un efecto de menor duración, tras las cuales Lincoln contaba en la cena con gran entusiasmo como era que le iba a su amiga, algo que llamo la atención de sus hermanas, pues nunca lo había hecho, además empezó a fijarse en muchas cosas que a esta le gustaban y le recomendaba que viera. Con aquello simplemente unieron punto y formaron el dibujo.

Unas horas después las mayores se reunieron en el cuarto de Lori y Leni para planear lo que harían respecto a su hermano.

\- Oigan chicas. Tenemos que hacer algo por él – dijo Luan.

\- Ya sé. Puedes decirle a Bobby que traiga a su hermanita la próxima vez que venga – dijo Leni con emoción.

\- Literalmente me gustaría hacerlo pero no nos vamos a ver en un buen tiempo debido a que está ocupado con sus exámenes – dijo Lori.

\- Súbanlo en un autobús y ya – dijo Lynn.

\- Lincoln es muy joven para viajar solo – dijo Lori.

\- ¿Y si lo llevamos? – sugirió Luna.

La idea de pronto empezó a gustarles a todas. Una visita sorpresa era la solución al problema.

\- Podemos llevarlo mañana – dijo Luna – Es sábado y debe de estar libre.

\- ¿Podemos? – pregunto Leni.

\- Claro. No creerás que nos vamos a perder ese encuentro – contesto la rockera.

\- Además de que nosotras también queremos visitar esa ciudad y ver que nos encontramos – dijo Leni.

\- Llamare a Bobby para decirle que mañana llevaremos a Lincoln. Le pediré que mantenga a Ronnie Anne a nuestro alcance pero que no le diga nada.

\- Entonces. ¿Todas de acuerdo? – pregunto Lori.

\- ¡Sí! – respondieron al unísono con alegría.

A la mañana siguiente Lincoln se encontraba en su cocina desayunando un tazón de cereal, de pronto vio el periódico del día y decidió darle una hojeada. Paso por las noticias de política a las económicas en cosa de segundos, miro un rato el segmento internacional y paso al de espectáculos para ver si había algo sobre alguna película, libro o historieta que a él le gustaba, pero no encontró nada que le interesara así que se fue directo a las amenidades. Una vez llego a esa parte se empezó a reír con las pequeñas tiras cómicas.

\- Ay estos chistes clásicos, son mejores que los de Luan – dijo mientras se disponía a doblar el diario y dejarlo a un lado, pero de pronto vio algo que le llamo la atención.

El segmento del horóscopo estaba más decorado, por lo que esos colores lo dejaron hipnotizado y sin quererlo se puso a ver lo que decía su signo, pese a que no creía en aquello.

\- **"Tendrás un encuentro con alguien que no vez hace mucho"** – leyó de esas líneas.

Al hacerlo, parte de él sintió un brillo de esperanza y por su mente cruzo la imagen de su amor. Aquello duro unos instantes y dejo el periódico a un lado.

\- Por favor. Esas cosas no pasan. Mucho menos a mí – dijo mientras se levantaba.

Apenas dejo su tazón en el lavatorio cuando sus cinco hermanas aparecieron.

\- Hola chicas. ¿Qué cuentan?

\- Lincoln. Queremos hablar contigo un momento – dijo Lori.

\- Si claro. Sobre qué.

\- Es sobre ti y Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln se quedó mudo al escuchar su nombre y el de ella, pero no le dio importancia y decidió continuar con la conversación.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieren saber?

\- Queremos que seas sinceras con nosotras, Lincoln, dinos. ¿Extrañas a Ronnie Anne? – pregunto Luna.

\- Pues eso ya lo saben. La extraño pero puedo vivir con eso.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – cuestiono Lynn.

\- Pues sí. Además hablo con ella cada semana.

\- Vamos Lincoln. Estas con tus hermanas puedes ser franco con nosotras – dijo Luan.

\- Chicas…

\- Confiésalo hermano. Te mueres por verla – dijo Luna.

\- ¡No es verdad! – dijo molesto.

\- ¿Entonces porque literalmente hablas de cómo le va durante la cena después de que has hablado con ella? – dijo Lori.

\- No lo hago.

\- De hecho si haces eso siempre – dijo Leni.

\- Eso sin mencionar que te conoces el nombre de sus luchadores favoritos – dijo Lynn.

\- Y que estas ahorrando para darle un casco por su cumpleaños – dijo Luan.

\- Y que…

\- ¡Ya está bien! ¡La extraño, la extraño mucho! – grito Lincoln confesando aquello que ya todos sabían – Me gusta pese a que fue muy cruel conmigo, al inicio y si… estoy enamorado de ella.

Todas sus hermanas celebraron al oír eso. Estaban más que contentas por escuchar esas palabras de su hermano menor, sobretodo Lori quien ya había hablado con su novio de esa posibilidad.

\- Literalmente eso es lo que queríamos oir – dijo Lori.

\- Lo admito. De que me sirve eso sí solo puedo verla tras una pantalla, si no puedo ir a verla. No tengo tantas facilidades, además de que por lo general es Bobby quien viene aquí y no nosotros a su hogar.

\- Por eso te tenemos una sorpresa – dijo Leni.

\- Hoy podrás ver a tú gran amor – dijo Luna.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

\- Lo que escuchaste – dijo Luan.

\- Vamos a llevarte con ella hoy día – dijo Lynn.

\- Y literalmente será una sorpresa para ella – dijo Lori.

\- ¡¿Pues que esperamos?! ¡Vámonos! – dijo Lincoln corriendo al segundo piso para bañarse y cambiarse en tiempo record mientras el resto iba preparando algunas cosas para el camino.

Tras tener todo listo, los hermanos Loud subieron a la van y partieron con rumbo a Great Lake City. Mientras iban Lori le explico que Bobby ya estaba enterado de todo y que su hermana estaría feliz de verlo.

\- Oye Lincoln. ¿No has pensado en llevarle algo? – pregunto Leni.

\- ¡Es cierto! Con la emoción olvide comprar algo para llevarle.

\- No necesitas comprarle algo. Puedes hacer algo tú mismo – dijo Luna.

\- ¿Pero cómo? No tengo lápices o marcadores para hacerle un dibujo y menos tengo algo para hacerle una escultura.

Luna se rio de aquello y le entrego su blog de notas y un lapicero.

\- Ten. Escríbele una canción, algo que diga lo que realmente sientes por ella.

\- Veré que puedo hacer. No soy compositor.

\- No necesitas serlo. Deja que todo salga del corazón.

Con ese dato, Lincoln estaba más que feliz y nada podía arruinarle ese día… hasta que la camioneta familiar murió en el primer tercio del camino. Aquella reliquia familiar empezó a lanzar humo del motor y tras dar una sacudidas se quedó parada en la mitad de la nada.

\- ¡Demonios! – grito Lori - ¡Literalmente estaba segura de que Lana lo había revisado!

\- Pues no lo hizo – dijo Luna.

\- Lo importante es que estamos bien – dijo Lincoln.

\- Sí. Pero estamos en medio de la nada – dijo Lynn.

\- Tranquilas. No estamos tan lejos de un pequeño pueblo en el que lo podrán reparar, lo malo es que debemos de empujar esto al menos un kilómetro y medio – dijo Lori.

\- Conozco un chiste para estas situaciones pero no creo que lo quieran oir – dijo Luan.

\- Eso es cierto, así que empuja – dijo Luna.

Los seis se bajaron y comenzaron con aquel ejercicio. La van pese a ser antigua requería de un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llevarla hasta donde Lori les había indicado, por suerte si bien el día estaba despejado tampoco hacía mucho calor y no tenían que sufrir por las altas temperaturas.

Después de una hora y media llegaron al pueblo y con ayuda de la gente del lugar llegaron a un taller mecánico.

\- Bueno, el mecánico dijo que literalmente tardara por lo menos una hora en arreglar el problema – dijo Lori – Lamento que no podamos llegar temprano este día Lincoln.

\- Tranquila Lori, no fue culpa de nadie. Además ya estamos aquí y arreglaran el problema – dijo Lincoln manteniendo la calma.

\- Oigan ya que estamos aquí podemos ir a dar un paseo – sugirió Lynn.

\- Buena idea. Yo quiero ver las tiendas de ropa que hay aquí – dijo Leni.

\- Yo veré si hay tiendas de música, estos lugares suelen tener auténticos tesoros.

\- Yo iré a comer algo, esa caminata me dejo hambrienta – dijo Lynn.

\- Yo iré a mostrarles mi arte a la gente de por aquí – dijo Luan tomando su monociclo.

\- Perfecto. Literalmente nos encontraremos aquí en una hora – dijo Lori dando instrucciones específicas - Yo estaré buscando un regalo para mi osito. ¿Tú a donde iras Lincoln?

\- Pues no lo sé – dijo indeciso – Supongo que ya encontraras algo.

\- Mientras piensa en el ritmo que quieres ponerle a esa canción – dijo Luna.

\- Todavía no la he terminado – dijo algo apenado.

\- Pues entonces aprovecha para inspirarte – dijo Luna mientras partía.

Lincoln camino por ahí con aquel blog y su bolígrafo. Parte de él no quería tener que hacer algo como eso, quería mucho a Ronnie Anne, pero nunca al punto de tener que escribirle algo como una canción, pero de cierta forma ya estaba comprometido con Luna por lo que no le quedaba más que seguir. Se puso a pensar en ideas para aquella canción, pero entre frase y frase vinieron unas ideas a su mente que ponían todo ese plan en riesgo.

-"¿Le gustare de la misma forma que a mí me gusta?" – pensó Lincoln en silencio.

Aquello era una idea nueva pare él pues si bien aceptaba personalmente que esta le gustaba y que habían tenido múltiples salidas juntos, siendo esa cena para que sus hermanos estuvieran juntos el punto cumbre en el que este la había besado frente a todo el mundo. El problema estaba en que esta ahora vivía lejos y desconocía muchos más aspectos de su vida de los que conocía, fácilmente esta ya estaba enamorada de algún otro chico que podía ver todos los días y no un par de veces a la semana por medio de una pantalla.

Con esa idea en su mente se puso a caminar y llego hasta un puesto de flores donde algunas de ellas le llamaran su atención.

\- ¿Buscas alguna en especial niño? – le pregunto una señora que era la dueña del negocio.

\- Pues…

\- Vamos niño, con confianza. Tengo rosas, violetas, girasoles. Tú pregunta nomas. ¿Es para tú hermana, abuela o alguna amiga especial?

\- Lo tercero – respondió algo avergonzado.

\- Un joven enamorado. Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

\- ¿Un niño enamorado? – pregunto un hombre que estaba parado al lado leyendo un periódico - ¿Es enserio?

\- Cuéntanos sobre la afortunada, pequeño – dijo la vendedora con alegría.

Lincoln se presentó y conto su historia con Ronnie Anne y el porqué de su visita sorpresa.

\- ¡Qué bonita historia! – dijo la vendedora.

\- Joven. No es por ofenderlo ni nada. Pero… ¿Estás seguro de eso? – le pregunto el sujeto.

\- Por favor. No le rompa la ilusión al niño.

\- Tengo que hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Mira. Esa niña esta con su familia al fin y al cabo. Se fue con los suyos al final y comenzó una nueva vida sin pedir permiso para irse de tú vida. A estas alturas ya debe estar con alguien más y de seguro no te ha contado.

\- ¡No diga eso! ¡El amor existe sin importar la distancia!

\- Eso era en nuestras épocas. Ahora con estar a tres calles de distancia es suficiente excusa para terminar una relación.

\- No le hagas caso. Toma – dijo dándoles unas orquídeas moradas – Estas orquídeas siempre funcionan.

\- Pero… - Lincoln intento decir algo pero no le salían palabras.

\- Considéralas una cortesía para una persona especial. Solo ve con ella y al volver me cuentas quien gano la apuesta.

\- Muchas gracias señora – dijo tomándolas y yéndose.

Dejo aquel puesto de flores y continuo su recorrido por aquel pueblo, siendo su siguiente destino una tienda de historietas esperando encontrar algún material interesante. Al entrar vio que Luna tenía razón en aquello de que los lugares como los pueblos eran lugares donde se guardaban tesoros, pues en aquella tienda se dio con diversas ediciones de Ace Savvy que ya no se encontraban en Royal Woods. Para él fue como entrar en el paraíso, recorrió los estantes y empezó a revisar cada número, dejando de lado las flores y el blog, y olvidándose de aquellos objetos, siendo un conjunto de cosas que rápidamente noto una chica de la edad de Leni.

\- Disculpa ¿Esto es tuyo? – pregunto pasándole las cosas.

\- Sí. Gracias, no sé cómo estuve a punto de olvidarme de ellas,

\- De nada. Por cierto ¿Para qué es todo esto?

Lincoln le conto toda la historia y la respuesta que obtuvo fue una que ya se esperaba.

\- ¿Sabes? Olvídala amigo, te va a ser más sencilla la vida.

\- Pero…

\- Tienes once años y ella vive a varios kilómetros de distancia, Deja de hacer caso a esas conversaciones como si fueran un faro de esperanza, no lo son y además esa chica te trato horrible en la escuela, y no me vengas a decir esa estupidez de "Las chicas hacen eso cuando un chico les gusta" porque no pasa de esa forma.

\- Fue lo que me dijeron mis hermanas – respondió Lincoln.

\- ¿Y cuantas parejas han tenido?

Lincoln no respondió.

\- Me imaginaba. Simplemente sigue adelante con tú vida, veras que en el futuro será muy beneficioso para ti.

La joven se fue y Lincoln se quedó solo viendo como esta se iba. Su marcador iba dos a uno y su emoción por ir a ver a Ronnie Anne iba cuesta abajo. Intentaba recordar que era lo que tanto le gustaba de ella y su mente le mandaba las imágenes de lo que el planeaba durante la visita que hubo cuando Lori quiso ser una "chica de ciudad" y se desilusiono un poco por él.

Lincoln tenía ganas de salir de la tienda, no tenía ánimos para comprar y al mirar el blog de notas quiso regresárselo a su hermana pues no se sentía con ánimos de pensar en alguna estrofa pues estaba lleno de incertidumbre de si esta aceptaría estar con él, más aún si era por medio de lo que prácticamente era una declaración cantada. Su imaginación estaba bloqueaba, además de que aquella joven poco hizo para arreglar su predicamento. Por suerte una mano sobre su hombro acudió a su ayuda.

\- ¿Problema de amores? – dijo un chico de unos veinte años.

\- Eso creo – contesto Lincoln.

\- Pues… ¿Qué puedo decirte que no sea que no te rindas?

Lincoln lo miro con extrañeza.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- Escuche tú historia y sé que tú caso no es uno en el que no hayan esperanzas. Mira, no voy a negarte que una relación de amigos no siempre lleva a una amorosa, pero ese no parece ser tú caso.

\- ¿De verdad piensa eso? – dijo con creciente entusiasmo.

\- Por supuesto. No vas a probar nada si te rindes y ya que gente como tú ya no hay puedes llevarte el ejemplar que quieras.

\- Espere, espere ¿Usted…?

\- Trabajo aquí niño. Esta es la tienda de mi abuelo y creo que puedo permitir obsequiarte algo. Solo regresa con esa chica algún día.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo saltando de entusiasmo y después tomo un número que solo había leído en internet.

El marcador estaba empatado dos a dos y los ánimos estaban en un sube y baja, no sabía qué hacer y no tenía idea de. Todavía le quedaba un poco de incertidumbre por lo que pensó que un recorrido le ayudaría a ver el punto ganador. Al rato le dio algo de hambre y entro en una cafetería, el lugar no estaba muy lleno por lo que era ideal para sentarse y pensar en que decisión tomaría, además quería examinar el progreso de aquella canción que le había prometido a Luna, pero al ver el blog vio que estaba llena de frases que no le gustaban por lo que las tacho regresando a un punto cero.

Sin ideas y sin saber qué hacer en ese momento, prefirió poner su atención en la carta que estaba en la mesa, tras hacer un pedido intento volver a pensar en algo.

\- ¿Escribes algo? – dijo un cliente al verlo.

\- Intento escribir una canción para una amiga.

\- ¿Es su cumpleaños?

\- No, pero es un regalo que me dijeron que podía hacerle.

Lincoln conto su historia otra vez, esperaba que esta vez le dieran un consejo que lo pusiera en el camino correcto.

\- En mi opinión amigo, mejor regálale otra cosa, esas flores están bien y ese comic que tienes parece valioso. No tienes que gastar tú tiempo y mente en hacerle una canción de amor, además las canciones de amor siempre repiten lo mismo. Usan la palabra amor unas mil veces, te quiero otras mil, le meten una que otra frase bonita y con eso engañan a la gente pero se llenan los bolsillos.

\- No creo que sea así siempre.

\- Lo es. Además si tanto te gusta esa chica, déjala ir tranquila. Eso sí es verdad, si amas algo déjalo ir, si de verdad es tuyo ya regresara. Además si vas y le cantas podrías asustarla y hacer que se aleje te ti. Créeme, me ha pasado. De todas formas te deseo suerte.

El cliente se marchó y Lincoln se quedó mudo y con la confirmación de lo que debía de hacer. Si bien la visita a Ronnie Anne era inevitable fácilmente podría pasar como eso, una visita y no tendría necesidad de confirmar o negar algo que sentía por ella. Con verla era más que suficiente, lo cual era algo que quería hacer. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en el amor de aquí a cinco años y para eso ya podría escribirle todas las canciones que quisiera, era verdad que quizás Luna se sentiría decepcionada pero al menos mantendría su amistad.

\- ¿Estás bien niño? – dijo el mesero quien llegaba con su hamburguesa.

\- Sí señor, solo estaba pensando en algo.

\- Pues no pude evitar escuchar esa historia o mejor dicho ese plan que tienes.

Lincoln le conto sobre lo que había pasado ese día y todas las respuestas que le dieron hasta llegar al veredicto final.

\- Sabes, creo que necesitas contar la verdadera historia que tienes con esa chica, desde el principio.

\- No creo que tenga tiempo para escucharme.

\- ¿Ves a alguien aquí que me necesite? – dijo abriendo los brazos y dando a entender que no llegaría nadie, ni lo requerirían por un buen rato.

De esa forma Lincoln le conto como conoció a Ronnie Anne, sobre las bromas, el golpe que le dio por besarla, el beso en el restaurante tras insultarla y que le dio para disculparse, la vez que cuidaron un huevo juntos, su partida de Royal Woods y aquella visita que este hizo con Lori.

\- Pues ve que pese a ser muy jóvenes han pasado por muchas cosas y justo tengo una historia muy buena para contarte y se relaciona con eso que tú estás pasando.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Así es. Cuando yo tenía tú edad, tenía en clase a una chica que siempre andaba molestándome sin razón ni motivo justificado, de hecho lo hacía conmigo y con muchas otras personas, pero para mí se guardaba las mayores bromas. Varias de las cosas que hizo se parecen a las que esa chica hizo contigo, la diferencia es que en mi caso yo solo tenía hermanos y no me atrevía a decirles que una chica me andaba molestando por vergüenza, cuando me preguntaban decía que era un tipo de mi clase del cual ya me había encargado. Obviamente con ella no podía hacer lo mismo pero un amigo me sugirió que hablara con la maestra y que esta se encargaría de ayudarme.

\- ¿Hablo con ella?

\- Iba a hacerlo, pero justo ese día nos puso a trabajar en parejas y termino tocándome con ella. Me quería morir en ese momento, ya que el trabajo debía de hacerse en casa de uno de nosotros. Cuando ella me pregunto en que casa haríamos el trabajo le sugerí que fuera en la suya, al menos podría salir corriendo de otra casa en lugar de arriesgar la mía.

\- ¿Qué paso ahí?

\- Pues de camino me estuve arrepintiendo de no haber pensado en la opción de hacer todo el trabajo yo solo. Solo Dios sabía que infierno me tendría preparado. Pero al llegar descubrí algo que no me esperaba.

\- ¿Qué descubrió?

\- Que las cosas no eran como yo me las imagine, al entrar me recibió su madre, la cual fue mesera en este mismo lugar. Para ella fue como si hubiera entrado un ángel en su casa. Me dijo que estaba feliz de que su hija por fin tuviera un amigo al que pudiera invitar a su casa. Yo ni siquiera era su amigo, de hecho estaba a años luz de serlo, pero no quería romperle esa ilusión a la señora y le seguí el juego.

Me conto que ella era hija única, su padre la había abandonado a ella y a su madre cuando esta solo tenía tres años, y que por eso era tan ruda con todos, pues muchos de mis compañeros antes de que yo viniera aquí con mi familia se burlaban de ella por ese hecho y esta solo quería defenderse, al punto que invirtió las cosas. Pero me conto multitud de cosas de ella, ayudaba en casa cuando su madre volvía del trabajo, ayudaba en la iglesia los domingos y era muy buena haciendo joyas artesanales.

Lincoln recordó el incidente del huevo al que tuvieron que cuidar, conociendo a la verdadera Ronnie Anne en esa visita y como su percepción hacia ella cambio para siempre.

\- ¿Y después?

\- Después dejo de molestarme, pues no quería decepcionar a su madre. Así que yo aproveche para acercarme a ella y ser realmente su amigo. Con el tiempo nos hicimos novios y al terminar la secundaria nos tocó la misma prueba que tú experimentas ahora, cada quien se fue a una ciudad distinta a estudiar, pero siempre intentábamos estar juntos. Incluso cuando me uní al ejército y tuve que pelear en Somalia ella fue la razón para regresar con vida, incluso la mayoría de la gente cercana a ella le dijo que lo mejor era que cada quien empezara una vida nueva.

En fin, seguimos juntos hasta ahora, nos casamos y tenemos dos hijos, quizás no todo sea perfecto, pero ya hemos sobrevivido a todo.

\- Vaya. No me esperaba una historia tan compleja – dijo Lincoln asombrado.

\- Nadie se lo espera cuando la cuento. Lo que pasa es que la gente que te dijo que no, es demasiado joven, no han pasado por todo lo que yo y la señora de las flores hemos pasado. Espero que eso te haya ayudado Lincoln.

\- Pues ahora estamos empatados.

\- Entonces es momento de que tú decidas que harás. Nadie más puede decirte que hagas o no hagas algo, por más ideas o experiencias de vida que tengas, eres tú quien tiene la palabra final.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo Lincoln realmente agradecido.

Tras esa historia a Lincoln no le costo más que unos segundos en tomar el lapicero y ponerse a escribir en el blog de notas. Luego de almorzar, fue corriendo al taller de mecánica en donde sus hermanas lo esperaban.

\- Ya está todo arreglado, literalmente podemos ponernos en marcha – dijo Lori quien sostenía un retrato de ella misma hecho con aerosol.

\- ¿Qué tal te fue con la canción Lincoln? ¿La terminaste? – pregunto Luna.

\- Por supuesto – dijo pasándole la letra – Solo necesito el instrumento correcto.

\- Pues creo que tengo el adecuado – dijo abriendo la maletera.

Entre la gran cantidad de instrumentos saco una guitarra pequeña que Lincoln ya había tocado en algunas sesiones de práctica con su hermana y que llamo su atención de las demás.

\- ¿Qué es eso Luna? – pregunto Lynn.

\- Esto hermanas se llama charango y es un instrumento de Los Andes.

\- Suena a que es algo muy frio – dijo Leni.

\- Después hablamos de eso. Ahora vámonos – ordeno Lori.

En el camino Luna y Lincoln practicaron sobre las notas que se usarían para darle música a aquella canción. Estuvieron así dos horas hasta que finalmente llegaron. Lincoln al ver el edificio en el que su amiga vivía sintió que se le iba a detener el corazón, ningún examen escrito u oral que había dado en la escuela estaba a la altura de ese momento en el que todo de definiría.

\- ¿Están seguras de esto? – pregunto mientras Luna ponía un micrófono y conectaba unos parlantes.

\- Por supuesto hermano, esa canción dice todo lo que has pasado en estas semanas.

\- ¿Y si no está?

\- Literalmente está en casa, Lincoln. Tengo confirmación – dijo Lori mostrando su celular.

\- Vamos hermano, no tengas miedo – dijo Luan.

\- Has pasado por una gran cantidad de cosas. Esto no es nada – dijo Lynn dándole confianza.

\- ¡Vamos Linky! ¡Tú puedes! – grito Leni.

\- Estamos contigo hermano – dijo Luna poniéndose su guitarra mientras el resto se preparaba para dar los coros.

\- Está bien – dijo poniéndose frente al micrófono – Uno, dos, tres.

Lincoln empezó a tocar el charango y eso atrajo la atención de todo el edificio, de la familia Casagrande y por supuesto de la misma Ronnie Anne quien salió de la bodega al escuchar ese sonido.

**Sácame de esta duda, mi amor**

**Si sigo así me voy a arrebatar**

**Avísame de una vez por favor**

**Si tus ojitos me quieren mirar**

**Sácame de esta duda embustera**

**Que me maneja a su antojo y manera**

**Cuéntame de una vez por las dudas**

**Si mi esperanza está buena y tiene cura**

**Sabe dios si tienes ganas de llamarme**

**Sabe dios si en el horóscopo del día dice**

**Que vas a volver**

**Lejos de ti no se vive feliz**

**Lejos de ti no me queda el amor**

**Lejos de ti se me agranda esta pena**

**Lejos de ti no se acaba la guerra**

**Lejos de ti se me esconde la luna**

**Y los inviernos son una locura**

**Lejos de ti, lejos de ti**

**Dicen que las canciones de amor**

**Siempre repiten y dicen lo mismo**

**Dicen que no te han visto pasar**

**Y que te fuiste sin pedir permiso**

**Dicen que si amas algo y se aleja**

**Si de verdad es tuyo, regresa**

**Dicen que está prohibido extrañarte**

**Que no debo hacerte caso y olvidarte**

**Sabe Dios que las palabras son del viento**

**Sabe dios si tu alegría y mi quebranto**

**Tengan ganas de volver a verme contigo**

**Lejos de ti no se vive feliz**

**Lejos de ti no me queda el amor**

**Lejos de ti se me agranda esta pena**

**Lejos de ti no se acaba la guerra**

**Lejos de ti se me esconde la luna**

**Y los inviernos son una locura**

**Lejos de ti, lejos de ti**

**Cada mañana es un refugio**

**Y cada paso en la distancia**

**Me hace marcas en la piel**

**En cada línea de mi mano**

**Te he guardado un pensamiento**

**Eres el ángel de mi cuento**

**Eres mis ganas**

**Eres mis ganas**

**Eres mis ganas de vivir**

**Lejos de ti no se vive feliz**

**Lejos de ti no me queda el amor**

**Lejos de ti se me agranda esta pena**

**Lejos de ti no se acaba la guerra**

**Lejos de ti se me esconde la luna**

**Y los inviernos son una locura**

**Lejos de ti, lejos de ti**

**Lejos de ti no se vive feliz**

**Lejos de ti no me queda el amor**

**Lejos de ti se me agranda esta pena**

**Lejos de ti no se acaba la guerra**

**Lejos de ti se me esconde la luna**

**Y los inviernos son una locura**

**Lejos de ti, lejos de ti**

Literalmente todo el barrio estaba aplaudiendo y de las ventanas de los edificios incluso le arrojaron flores. Lincoln estaba agradeciendo al público, pero en solo segundos volvió a mirar a Ronnie Anne quien se acercaba a él a toda velocidad. Lincoln tembló de miedo al verla venir esperando lo peor y en cuanto llego a donde estaba lo abrazo con fuerza y lo beso en los labios, el peliblanco le correspondió de inmediato y la abrazo por un buen rato hasta que recordaron que estaban en frente de todo el mundo siendo las Loud y Bobby los más emocionados por aquella muestra de cariño.

\- Te extrañe mucho patético – dijo Ronnie Anne – Aunque no me espere nunca algo como esto.

\- Que puedo decirte, hay gente muy persuasiva – contesto Lincoln.

\- No tenías que preocuparte tanto. Tú eres alguien muy especial para mí, aunque debo confesar que yo temí que te fijaras en otra chica.

\- Pues creo que esto resuelve todas las dudas.

\- Eso parece. Oigan no creen que es mejor entrar a mi casa – dijo mirando a los seis y a su hermano – Así evitamos ciertos ojos indiscretos y además creo que a mi familia le gustaría hablar contigo.

Los Loud entraron al edificio de apartamentos siendo guiados por aquella pareja que tomada de la mano, se encontraba en el mejor día de su vida. Ninguno de los dos se olvidaría de ese día en el que ciertos eventos desafortunados y desencuentro terminaron por llevarlos a uno de los mejores reencuentros que pudieran desear.

**Y así mis queridos lectores, termina este one-shot. Sé que por lo general escribo fics en donde pongo a Lincoln con alguna de sus hermanas, pero eso no quiere decir que disfrute de este tipo de historia, es solo que no he tenido una idea para hacer un fic de Lincoln y Ronnie Anne, pareja que digan lo que digan me gustaría que terminaran juntos. Ojala y tenga ideas para hacer más fics como este en el futuro.**

**Por si se lo preguntan, La canción se llama Lejos de ti y es del cantante peruano Gianmarco.**

**En fin. Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia y espero que les haya gustado. **

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
